Hip-Hickey
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Namjoon yang membuat tanda kepemilikannya ditempat yang menurutnya sangat 'pas'/Drabble Namjin


**Tittle** : Hip-hickey

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"hah~ hari yang panjang."

Suara berat Namjoon membuat Seokjin yang tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjang kekasihnya itu melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi fokus pada ponsel ditangan. Ia bisa melihat Namjoon dengan rambut dan punggung basahnya tengah topless dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi ia biarkan saja, selama leader yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu tidak membuka celananya, ia masih aman.

"Kau tak ingin mandi?" tanya Namjoon begitu duduk di sisi ranjang yang ditiduri Seokjin. Namja cantik itu menggeleng, "aku sudah mandi tadi. Aku terlalu malas untuk beranjak."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia menyempatkan untuk menunduk dan mencium pelipis Seokjin yang tengah berbaring miring sebelum bangkit lagi untuk mengambil kaos yang akan ia pakai. Joungkook tidak ada di ranjangnya, mungkin masih diluar, atau di kamar taehyung, atau dimanapun Namjoon sudah tak mau tahu lagi. Ia sudah dewasa, 20 tahun, ingat?

"apa anak-anak sudah masuk kamar semua?" tanya Seokjin sembari menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang masih berdiri di depan lemari. Namjoon menggeleng, "aku masih melihat Yoongi dan Jimin di depan TV. Kau tahu, Yoongi masih excited dengan mixtape nya. Apalagi Jimin, ia bahkan lebih heboh daripada Yoongi sendiri."

Seokjin mengangguk dan matanya masih mengikuti Namjoon yang kini kembali mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan ikut berbaring diranjang yang sama.

"geser, ranjangnya tidak cukup jika kau pakai sebanyak ini, princess."

Seokjin mencibir keras, "Jangan memanggilku princess jika ingin mengejekku. Kau pikir aku gendut?" tanyanya kesal. Ia bergeser menjauhi Namjoon dan berbalik memunggi kekasihnya. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan _princess_ nya itu membuat Namjoon tertawa.

"kau sangat manis, princess." Dan ia mencium tengkuk Seokjin gemas. "kau tidak gendut, sayang, tenang saja." Tambahnya cepat. Ia cukup tahu, bahwa Seokjin cukup sensitif mengenai berat badannya. Apalagi dengan porsi makannya yang besar. Tapi tetap saja, menurutnya tubuh Seokjin cukup ideal.

"kau hanya mengucapkan itu untuk membuatku tidak lagi merajuk."

Namjoon bergumam tidak dan memeluk pinggang Seokjin dari belakang, menempelkan dadanya pada punggung kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya mencari tengkuk Seokjin dan sekali lagi menciumnya.

"kau gendut sekalipun aku tetap cinta."

"Gombal."

Meski pipi Seokjin tetap saja merona. Ia sangat lemah dengan kalimat cheesy seperti itu.

Namjoon hanya mengulum senyumnya dan membiarkan keadaan menjadi hening diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar gumaman samar dari bibir Seokjin yang sudah kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Namjoon yang penasaran sedikit meninggikan posisi berbaringnya hingga dagunya mencapai kepala Seokjin, ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat layar ponsel pink milik kekasihnya.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon sekilas sebelum tersenyum lebar, "SNS. Aku ingin melihat reaksi fans tentang mixtape Yoongi. Dan sambutannya sangat positif! Bahkan aku sampai merinding saat mendengar playlistnya untuk pertama kali. Aku tak sabar menunggu giliran Hoseok atau yang lain untuk merilis solonya masing-masing."

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya, "kau tak ingin merilis solomu sendiri?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "aku tak ingin terburu-buru, Namjoon ah. Aku masih ingin kembali berakting lagi sebelum solo."

Namjoon mengangguk paham dan menyempatkan untuk mencium rambut Seokjin sebelum kembali ke posisinya berbaring tadi. Dan pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Seokjin. Kekasihnya itu, bukankah sangat manis? Bahkan sampai sekarang Namjoon masih terpesona dengan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun ini. Meski ia tak pernah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan kepada publik bahwa Seokjin miliknya, tapi ia berusaha menempatkan Seokjin ke dalam _zona aman_ yang ia buat sendiri. Seperti selalu berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Dimanapun asal masih bisa ia lihat keberadaanya.

Berbicara mengenai kepemilikan, sudah lama ia tidak menandai Seokjin sebagai miliknya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal yang padat hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan adegan intim lebih dari ciuman. Dan sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba terlintas.

Namjoon menyeringai dan mulai bermain dengan tangannya. Ia sedikit menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Seokjin dan menyusuri pinggang hingga perut putih Seokjin dengan tangannya. Seokjin mengerang dan memukul tangan Namjoon.

"jangan macam-macam, Namjoon. Aku lelah."

"aku tidak macam-macam! Aku hanya melakukan satu hal." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang masih mengusap perut Seokjin perlahan. Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Namjoon selalu mencari alasan untuk menyentuhnya.

"terserah kau saja."

Namjoon tersenyum senang mendengar kalimat itu. Ia jadi ingin meninggalkan tanda di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tidak mungkin di leher, atau tengkuk karena akan terlihat oleh publik. Di bahu dan punggung sudah terlalu biasa. Dan Seokjin tak akan mau membiarkan dirinya menandai dada dan perutnya sekarang, Seokjin tak akan mau diminta untuk merubah posisi tidurnya.

Seringai Namjoon kembali terlihat saat ia berhasil menemukan tempat sesuai untuk melukis tanda kepemilikannya di tubuh Seokjin. Ia menarik tangannya dari pinggang Seokjin dan bangkit untuk duduk. Kini ia bisa melihat jelas pinggang mulus Seokjin yang tersingkap kaosnya. Dan sepertinya Seokjin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, hingga melewatkan seringai mematikan Namjoon.

Tangan Namjoon menurunkan sedikit karet pinggang celana pendek yang dipakai Seokjin hingga memperlihatkan tulang pinggul Seokjin yang sangat menggiurkan. Bahkan Namjoon tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Ia dengan cepat menunduk dan mencium pinggang Seokjin, sedikit menjilatnya.

"N – Namjoon? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seokjin begitu merasakan ciuman Namjoon di pinggangnya. Namjoon tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan melanjutkan bibirnya untuk membuat jejak ciuman sepanjang sisi pinggang Seokjin hingga mencapai tulang pinggulnya.

Namjoon bisa merasakan tangan Seokjin yang mencengkeram rambutnya dan melenguh samar, dan hal itu membuatnya menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia mencium berkali-kali pinggul Seokjin dan mulai menghisapnya, memberi sedikit gigitan dan berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

"A – argh! Astaga Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu sakit!" teriak Seokjin. Ia menarik rambut Namjoon untuk menjauh dari pinggulnya, dan berhasil. Namjoon kembali duduk dan memberikan senyum lebarnya ke arah Seokjin.

"aku sudah menandaimu~" ia bersenandung senang dan sekali lagi mengecup pinggul Seokjin dimana ia menandainya dan segera bangkit untuk keluar kamar. Seokjin yang mengamuk cukup menyeramkan.

Seokjin berdecak sebal dan bangkit duduk, ia kembali menyingkap kaos dan celananya untuk melihat hasil perbuatan Namjoon. Dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat bekas berwarna merah keunguan tepat di tulang pinggulnya, pantas sakit!

"Kim Namjoon!"

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Seokjin membuka, sedikit membanting pintu kamar Namjoon dan berjalan keluar. Ia bisa melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa berbalik memandangnya.

"Ada apa, hyung? Teriakanmu cukup keras." Tanya Jimin. Seokjin mendengus kesal, "apa kau melihat Namjoon?"

"Namjoon hyung? Aku tidak tahu. Bukankah tadi masuk kamar?" Jimin justru balik bertanya.

Seokjin tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, yang membuat Yoongi dan Jimin berpandangan bingung, sepertinya namja tertua di BTS itu sedang kesal.

"Ada apa, Seokjin hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin semakin merengut, "Namjoon menciumku."

"Bukankah sudah biasa Namjoon menciummu?" Yoongi mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tapi ia mencium di tempat yang sangat salah dan membuatku kesakitan."

Jimin ikut-ikut mengernyit bingung, "memang apa yang sudah diperbuat Namjoon hyung?"

Seokjin menyingkap kaosnya sedikit dan menurunkan celananya hingga memperlihatkan pinggulnya yang tadi dicium Namjoon. Terlihat sebuah bekas ciuman berwarna merah, bahkan ungunya semakin banyak dari tadi.

"Waw! Hickey yang indah dan sempurna." Komentar Jimin.

"Itu sakit. Walau kuakui, Namjoon cukup ahli membuatnya." Ucap Yoongi.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul dan memeluk pinggang Seokjin dari samping, ibu jarinya mengusap tanda yang baru saja ia buat, "aku sengaja menempatkannya ditempat yang sangat pas, benarkan, Jimin ah?"

Jimin mengangguk dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya, "aku setuju. Aku jadi ingin membuatnya. Bagaimana Yoongi hyung?"

Yoongi hanya mengeleng dan berkata "tidak mau." Dengan tegas. Membuat Jimin merengut dan memulai aksi membujuknya.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Namjoon terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Seokjin yang masih mengerucut kesal, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menariknya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, princess."

.

.

.

 **END**

Hai~ selamat hari kemerdekaan~ wkwkwkwkwkw

Ini drabble yang sudah ada dipikiranku sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi karena laptopku yang sedang opname, aku jadi harus menundanya dan baru sekarang terealisasi untuk mengetiknya. Cuma drabble iseng yang tiba-tiba muncul. Absurd ya? Hehehe maafin deh~

Terima kaish telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, apalagi review wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
